This project includes several unrelated studies in applied mathematics or mathematical statistics. One phase of a study on stochastic and deterministic models for chemical reactions has been completed showing their comparability in the thermodynamic limit. A study was begun of numerical procedures for inverting the Mellin or two-sided Laplace transform. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Oppenheim, I., Shuler, K. E., Weiss, G. H.: The Master Equation in Chemical Chemistry. (M.I.T. Press, Cambridge, Mass.) 1977. Hoel, D. G., Weiss, G. H.: Properties of noise emitted by vehicular queues. Transp. Res. 11, 39-44 (1977).